


What a Cruel life this is

by SkywardShawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardShawn/pseuds/SkywardShawn
Summary: Legend doesnt want to be a hero anymore. Ravio doesnt want him to be either, but when Time and some other mysterious guest show up at his house - He has no choice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

"Uh, hello. Is there a Link there? I was told this is where we'd be able to find him." I turn my head towards the direction of the noise, my front door. After a couple seconds, someone with a higher pitched voice says something, and from what I could make out there are five people in all. Are they asking for me? At this hour? Checking the time I start to grimace; it's 4am. It's too early for human interaction. What a cruel life this is. 

I shrug it off. If I don't answer, maybe they might go away. I try to get lost in my thoughts, try to ignore the gathering at my doorstep. I try to, but I just can't. My mind keeps wandering back to the visitors and what could possibly condone bothering me at this hour. 

Through the window, I make out small details of the first man that called for me earlier. From what I could see; he was tall, had blonde hair, a scar over an eye, and strange markings etched across one side of his face. How peculiar. I groan a bit and start stretching. Whatever this man wanted, it was important. The scarred man and his associates had a modest air of dignity and courage surrounding them; a presence way too familiar to me. Standing up, I walk closer to the door and take a better look at them. Well seasoned heroes all heavily armed. How wonderful. I do not want to deal with this today (Or ever for that matter but I go one day at a time).

"The shop's not open for a few hours yet. Come back later please!" I try to muster my greatest Ravio impression but it comes out quite shrill and nasally. Expecting them to leave, I try to hold in my exasperation as they go to knock again. I just want them to leave. I just want them to leave. Why won't they leave?

"Please sir. We just want to talk to you for a few minutes."

I so desperately want them to go, but invite them in nonetheless. Strangers in my home. What else is new? Base introductions are made and names are shared (quite literally). Everyone in this little party is named Link and have taken to their hero titles as nicknames. All of us are 'Chosen Heroes' blessed by the goddess Hylia blah blah blah. Each 'Link' has different characteristics and from what I can tell, the long haired one is Wild, the annoying one is Warriors, the sweet one's Hyrule, the one with the scars is Time, and the hyper one is Wind. 

"What's your title by the way Link? You haven't told us much about yourself." It was the nice one speaking, Hyrule is it? We all were seated around my table. Cup of Joe in my hand, I take a sip before continuing. 

"I've been called a lot of titles. My official one though I think is 'Hero of Legend.'" Hyrule stares at me after hearing this, and my curiosity only grows. 

"Ok, cut the bull. Why are you guys here? What do you want? Your heroes, good for you. But is this another adventure?" I pause waiting for one of them to start answering, but I'm meeted by an uneasy silence.

"Oh c'mon you've got to be kidding me. You expect me to join you guys on this Hylia be damned quest? You can't be serious! That lousy good for nothing goddess can do this herself if it's so important. You guys can do what you want, but I'm not going to be her little puppet anymore. Good day." I stand up and start to walk away, but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder, a new, empty voice replacing Time's warm one making my skin crawl slightly.

"We are no puppets, and you won't be either. No love shared between me and the goddess either, but this is for more than just her."

"That witch has made me lose more than you can ever imagine. I'm finally happy now. That took so long. I don't want to lose anymore. I don't want to go through that again. You can't make me go through that again."

"We aren't. We're here for you. You won't lose any more. I promise." I turn around and look at each of the people before me. They all look so kind. Why? Suddenly realizing how tense I was I relaxed slightly, and nod my head.

"Are you coming with us then?" 

Footsteps draw my attention to behind me. Turning my head towards the noise, I see Ravio, groggily walking down the stairs. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeve he looks at me with a confused expression on his face and I could feel my heart breaking right then and there.

"Hngh...Mr Hero? What's going on? It's too early for customers. Are they friends of- why are you so pale?" I freeze up. Ravio… he can't get involved in this. 

"Don't worry about it Rav. Go back to sleep please." I say that in a kinder voice than expected. I didn't mean to sound so gentle, but I think it's for the better. He looks at me, consern evident in his face. We lock eyes for a second and I have a suspicion that he knows what's going on, but he complies anyway, heading back upstairs. With every step he takes, my heart shatters a bit more, but I think it's for the best. An eerie silence rings through the house for a few seconds, and I turn back to the others. Everyone shows varying degrees of understanding and empathy. As if they understand. I don't want their sympathy. I huff, clearing my throat, trying to get back on topic. 

"When are you all leaving?"

"You're saying that like you won't be joining us. Are you not?" Wind asks, slightly confused. 

Warriors stands up walking towards me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. I expect a strong weight on my shoulders, but there's no pressure to his grip. I take a step back and he starts talking.

"This is not a choice matter, it's so much more than you realize. I understand how this is a sensitive subject for you but we have to do this. None of us want to be risking our lives again. Going through adventure after adventure is tough I know; but if we don't do something, there won't be anything to return to. So much is at stake here. Don't you have one good thing in your life you care about? Don't you want to protect it? If you're not doing this for anything else, why not it. Why not him." 

I look up to the man before me then look away just as quickly, as my vision begins to blur. I tense up again when I realize this and my expression turns blank. After he's done talking he lets go, and I take a step backwards again. The thing I care about. The thing I want to protect. Ravio...

"I'll be back in five minutes." I say this with coldness drenched in my voice and I turn, walking upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me starting a new fic after just posting another one? More likely than you think. Thanks for reading chapter one, dont be afraid to comment or anything! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio the fluffy bunny merchant, has some feels! Unfortunately for said bunny, he doesn't know what to do about them!

Link's been gone for a month now. He said he'd come back. He said not to worry, but how can I? How can I not worry about him if he's the only thing I care about? 

This house is so empty without him. The walls and floorboards creaking is all I've heard for ages. Since the monsters recently returned, I haven't even been able to leave the house. But honestly, I haven't really wanted to. I can tell Zelda and Hilda are getting worried. 

I knew this would happen eventually, but I just didn't expect it so soon. Mr Hero told me about his past adventures, and I know how much he's been through; I just want to know if he's ok. He's gone through so much… I just wish I could help in some way. But it's hard to when you don't even know what's happening. 

He left in such a blur, but I remember those moments so well. I remember how distant and cold he was, only meeting my eyes when he walked through the front door. Mr Hero didn't say goodbye, just that he'd be back. He didn't tell me where he was going, I just had to look into his eyes. Not nodding in acknowledgement, but frowning in worry. 

I wish he knew I'm here here for him. He's been alone so long, I don't think he does anymore. I understand how difficult it is to not talk to people sometimes. To keep everything bottled up. It hurts. You don't know how long it took him to confide in me about his adventures; I honestly thought he wouldn't at all. He I- I just want him to trust me. He's not even telling me what's going on. It pains me everytime he does this, and I can see in his eyes it pains him too. 

Sheerow left a few days ago, and I haven't seen him since. I know he's ok, I just know it. That hasnt stopped me from missing them though. The only way I've been surviving is off some of the food they find; but even then my food supply has been running rather low. If things don't get better, I may have to abandon the house. 

It's worse than Lorule out there. I… I don't know what to do anymore. The military has been supplying food in Kakariko; maybe I could go there? The monster's have especially been crowding around the shop though, so it would be difficult. I wonder how Lorule is faring now that I think about it. Hilda has sounded good from what ive heard from Zelda, but I havent been able to talk to her in person. Link took the bracelet when he left, and having broken the other one - I have no way to get back. That wouldve meant loss of contact between us, but lately the princesses have resorted to communicating through these weird magic-thingies. I wonder if I could get one with Link? I doubt it. But honestly I don't think he'd use it anyways. 

It's so difficult to just wait here, while the world decays around me. I'm perfectly capable of doing something - having the same strong build and sword skills as Mr Link - but everytime I try to, my throat turns dry and I freeze up. Why am I so scared? I've had my fair share of fights. Has it been the lack of practice? Maybe the sheer numbers of them all? I don't know anymore.

Every step Mr Hero takes is another step I must face. Why is this so hard for me? We aren't that close, only having met a year or so ago. We're not in a relationship, we're just friends; good friends at best. Plus, he has new friends now! He's safe! Arn't friends supposed to be happy for eachother? Maybe if I can't help him, they can. Maybe he'll be ok. Just fine. Or I'm just lying to myself to get by. No. He's ok. He'll return ok. He will. The thing is though, how much longer will it take before then?

I miss him too much to bear. I miss the pink streak in his hair as it brushes over his face. How when he hugs me I can practically count all his freckles. How when he smiles I feel just about to burst. It's only been a month, why does it feel like a century? All I can do is hope for change. I don't know why he means so much to me. It's true I don't know too much about this whole friendship ordeal, but how much do friends usually care for eachother? Either way, I know I gotta do something about this. Not just about my feelings, but also about the situation Hyrule's in. Maybe soon, I won't be scared. Maybe soon, it will all be ok. Maybe soon, there will be hope. Maybe soon, I'll be able to help people. Maybe soon - he'll be back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Chapter 2! If you did, dont be afraid to comment and kudos! They're much appreciated!! Hope you have a good day/night guys! <3


End file.
